FlightClan Challenges
by catbooklover2004
Summary: These are my challenges for the forum, FlightClan, which, by the way you should join! Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **These are my challenges from FlightClan. Here comes the first one. **

I walked out of the camp, unaware of the amber eyes that were watching me. I heard a crackle among the many red and yellow leaves and stiffened. I realized it was a mouse, and crouched. I slowly snuck towards it and pounced. The mouse squirmed under my paws, until I gave it the killing snap to the neck. I buried it, and went off to look for more.

Suddenly I heard another crackle, and snuck towards it, thinking it was another mouse. But this time, it leaped on me. It was Darkclaw, a brown tom with amber eyes, the deputy. He easily pinned me down, as I was still in shock.

"Darkclaw." I hissed.

"Oh, Breezestar," he replied. "Well, now I obviously can't let you go back to camp now that you know of my plans to take over. I suppose it will be easy to kill you now that you are on your last life."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I've kept track of all your lives. Now that I've been training with the Dark Forest, I will be stronger than ever!" he answered.

I was still shocked. I knew there was something strange about him, but I'd never guessed he was training with the Dark Forest! I was still a little bit suspicious about him before I appointed him deputy, but after seeming loyal, I made him deputy. Darkclaw unsheathed his claws, and brought them to my neck. I could hear a patrol coming but by now, it was too late. I was going to die. The patrol was closer. My sister, Flowerpelt, was in it. When she saw me, she gasped.

"Who did this to you?!" she shrieked.

"D-darkclaw." I croaked. Flowerpelt clanked her teeth. "Oh, when I get my claws on him, I will avenge you!"

"No, sister. You should not have revenge. He is now exiled. You will be the next leader of SwiftClan."

Knowing I was about to die, Flowerpelt gasped. "No! Breezestar, don't leave me!"

"I must sister. Lead SwiftClan with kindness and justice. My ancestors are waiting for me." I closed my eyes, and felt my spirit rising out of my body. I looked down and saw a pool of blood around my body and Flowerpelt and the rest of the patrol surrounding it. I knew I would see my sister again, at her nine lives ceremony, and when it was her turn to leave. I would miss her, but I knew my battle with Darkclaw was not over. I would meet him yet again.

**A/N: Wow! This turned out better than I thought! Maybe I will make this an actual story later! Please read and review!**


	2. Warrior Cats Halloween!

A/N: Here's the next story! This one is, "What if warriors celebrated Halloween?" Here it is!

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Asked Bramblestar to Squirrelflight. "I'm gonna be Tigerstar!"

"T-t Tigerstar?!" Asked Squirrelflight. "That's gonna be scary! I'm gonna be Scourge! I just need to dye my fur black!"

A day later, it was Halloween. "Alright, let's go!" said Bramblestar. He and Squirrelflight went to WindClan.

"Trick or treat!" he said. Onestar gave them two ran.

Next they went to RiverClan.

"Trick or treat!" Mistystar gave them each three fish. Bramblestar looked at Squirrelflight's and his loot and purred in delight. Now it was time for, dun dun dun, ShadowClan. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight nervously walked into ShadowClan's forest. They slowly walked into the camp. Eyes stared and them as they walked into Blackstar's den.

"T-trick or treat?" stuttered Bramblestar. Blackstar turned around to look at them.

"Ah, Tigerstar and Scourge. I've been expecting you two."

"You have?" Bramblestar asked.

"Weird." replied Blackstar. "Tigerstar, you sound like Bramblestar. Scourge, you sound like Squirrelflight. But anyways, lets get back to our plans. Now look, Scourge, you will come back to life and so will you Tigerstar. Then, you will attack the other Clans with BloodClan and ShadowClan at your side. Then we will all rule over the Clans! Mwah hahaha!" he laughed evilly.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight stared at each other in concern.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Here's a frog." Blackstar put a frog in each of their bags. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sighed in relief and wished Blackstar a happy Halloween before returning to ThunderClan. Blackstar made sure that no one else was there before taking his paw out from behind his back. It was crossed.

"Don't worry, Scourge, Tigerstar. I won't fail you. The Clans shall be mine!"

A/N: How did you like it? Please review!


End file.
